The Side Stories of a Red Rose Thief
by QueenFayne
Summary: Life of a thief is hard, that's why it's great to take a break from time to time. With friends like these, what's the worst that can happen. Right? (The Life of a Red Rose Thief AU) Different Genres.
1. Perfect Day

It was a warm sunny day and so was Weiss, sunny like today. Nothing else will get in her way today. Difficult problems? Easy as pie. Loads of schoolwork? She can do it with her eyes close. And it would still be too easy for her. Needless to say, she's a genius. "Seriously, is there anything that I know about? I guess I really am a genius." Weiss proudly asked to her assistant/chaperone/driver, Blake, whom is sipping tea with an open book in one hand, looking up to answer Weiss.

"Okay, do you want me to give you an honest opinion or do you want me to challenge you?" Blake tilted her head slightly; curious to what's gotten into the currently humming heiress, twiddling her thumbs together.

"Like I said, I'm a genius, so please, present me a problem I can't figure out." Weiss smirked at her friend/employee/partner in crime, as the faunus closed the book with a sigh, set it down gently and closed her eyes to think.

"Alright, how about a riddle first. There was a man who was born before his father, killed his mother, and married his sister. Yet, there was nothing wrong with what he had done. Why?" Blake finished, letting the heiress think for a while.

However, Weiss just wore a smug look on her face and answered." Dust, it's a simple problem. The was born in front of his father, therefore he was born before his father. Sadly, the mother died while she was giving birth to him and he became a minister to married his sister in a ceremony. Is that the best you can do?"

Blake seemed impressed with Weiss. Whatever happened to her this morning, something must have gotten her in such a good mood and made her like this. A bit too smug but this is Weiss after all." Alright Weiss, here's a hard one; It can't be seen, can't be felt, can't be heard and can't be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life and kills laughter. What is it?" Blake said with a smile, thinking this will really make Weiss take it seriously. However, today was not that day.

Already with an answer in her mind, Weiss stood up, drank her coffee and set it back down again before answering. "The answer is the dark. And therefore I rest my case; I am a genius."

"Well congrats, but let me guess, something good happened to you earlier?"

"Your presumption is correct. I have made the perfect plan to get a date with Ruby!"

'Ohh so that's why she's so happy.' Blake thought before giving the happy heiress. "Well Weiss, I'm happy for you." Blake paused for a moment, "But don't you think we should hurry or you'll be late?" She teased, knowing that Weiss is a stickler for time. Blake saw a flash of panic on her eyes, for a brief moment, before returning to the cheery demeanor. Weiss knew.

"We aren't late. In fact, if we go now, we'll be 15 minutes early than usual. So why don't we just take our time for a bit, hm? I want to drop by a certain coffee shop before we go to the academy." Weiss said before standing up and going to the garage, leaving Blake confused. Weiss looked back at Blake. "What are you waiting for, time is of the essence! Chop chop, those coffee and chocolate chip cookies need to be in my possession!" leaving Blake to rush her drink, the tea almost burning her throat, sputter a weird sounding "Coming!" and opened the driver's seat, only to find Weiss sitting beside her in the passenger's seat.

Blake opened her mouth to ask, but Weiss shushed her with her finger. "No time to ask, we need to get moving now! Now drive!" Weiss cheered with a larger smile on her face. This time, the remaining expression left on Blake's face was worry. Worry that the real Weiss was kidnapped and replace by this too hyper, too excited and very happy imposter. But she pushed back those thoughts in her mind, knowing if she were to comment on it, she'll never hear the end of it. **'Might as well get this over and done with**.' Blake thought before driving off to said coffee shop.

* * *

"I told you, this coffee is amazing, and I'd go as far as to say that your tea is amazing too!" Weiss kept talking to Blake as they turned around the street to reach the academy. The entire journey was just filled with Weiss talking about how the coffee is great, how she's a genius, how wonderful her date will be, and how pretty Ruby is, sufficient to say, Blake liked this Weiss. A bit kinder, even if a little noisy and smug. And who can't say no to free gifts when your boss is happy. Blake ain't complaining, as she happy ate her tuna sandwich and drank her chamomile tea.

"It really is, Weiss. Thank you for showing me that coffee place. It's really nice. I promise I'll pay you back for the tea and sandwiches." Blake promised.

Weiss shook her head in disagreement. "It's a gift, Blake, no need to pay me back." Blake tried to argue back but Weiss was having none of that. "No, no, no. A gift, Blake. Accept it as it is. A thank you will be sufficed." Weiss smiled.

Blake definitely like this version of Weiss. "Thank you, Weiss." said Blake as she parked the car in the parking lot, unlocking the doors. Weiss stepped outside and walked before running back to Blake.

"Blake, you don't have to drive me home today. Take the time off and go do something for yourself." Weiss said before pulling out a wad of money and handing it to Blake. Blake tried to argue back once again, but Weiss, just shushed her. "It's another gift Blake. You did your job well and... The other job as well," Weiss was referring to their job as the wanted thieves of Beacon. "Consider it as my personal thanks for saving me countless times."

"... Alright Weiss. Thank you once again for the gift. I hope you enjoy your date with Ruby. I'll be back home at night." Blake smiled before starting up the car again. "Enjoy your day, Weiss." Blake said as she closes the window.

"Enjoy yours too." Weiss waved as she watched the limousine drive out of the parking lot and out onto the street, disappearing from her sight after turning to the corner. Weiss took a deep breathe, let it out slowly, and flashed out a smirk. '**Today is going to be a fantastic day**.' as she thought to herself on the way to the academy. Everything looked the same as before in the academy, the tile floors looked pristine, the smell of mahogany wood of the walls still give Weiss a sense of comfort, like a warm home, and of course, the other wonderful thing she enjoys the most in this academy. Her ever so happy and pretty Ruby Rose. She blushed at the time she realized she described Ruby as **hers**. Not that she's going to deny it anyways. And said person is right now running up to meet her. She prepared herself for the 'worst', the well-known bear hug of Ruby Rose.

"WEISS!" Ruby called out to her, with her arms stretched out, pouncing in the air and crashing down on the heiress. Both fell over, as Weiss tried to carry the 'childish' red head, as she was crushed by the vice grip hug of Ruby. Weiss soon felt all of the air in her lungs disappear and soon enough, she can see a bright light at the end of a tunnel.

"Ohhh Weiss, I'm so happy to see you! It's been a hard week of studying because of those stupid exams! Uh, Weiss?" Ruby released her grip on the heiress and look down. She saw that Weiss' mouth was open, curved into a smile, but her eyes were rolled back into her head, looking like a creepy ghost to Ruby. Ruby's cheers turned to worried whines as she gripped the knocked out heiress' shoulders and shook her. "Weiss! Weiss. . ! Don't leave me! NOOOO!" Ruby yelled into the heavens above, gathering the attention of the people nearby.

* * *

_**After a trip to the clinic. . .**_

"Weiss, I'm sorry! I'm glad you're not dead!" Ruby said to the slightly lightheaded Weiss, as she gripped the side of her head, restoring her breathing rhythm, relieved that her ribs were still intact after the crushing hug she received. Weiss made a mental note to try to avoid her hugs when she's very excited. Or an even better idea, **do not let Ruby miss her**, even if just for a week of not seeing each other.

"I. . .'m fine Ruby. Just. . . Don't forget to let me breathe once in a while, okay?"

Ruby nodded rapidly in agreement. "I will Weiss! I promise! How about, um, I make it up to you?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, there's this movie coming out. . . I was planning to invite you, if you're interested." Ruby finished, slightly fidgeting. This was definitely not Weiss was planning, but it's even better. Ruby is asking her out. That's definitely better than what she planned, so she'll be willing forgive her for this small blunder.

"Alright Ruby, I'll gladly accept, but after we watched the movie, you'll have to let me eat yo-"Weiss slapped her mouth before she finished her sentence. Good thing Ruby didn't hear here completely, or else, it'll be difficult to explain. Weiss cleared her throat and continued on, wary to keep herself from slipping up. "Let me eat **with** you for dinner. My treat." She finished.

"Are you sure Weiss? I mean, it's fine if you don't want to, you're probably busy and-" Ruby babbled on, not realizing what Weiss said. If she doesn't stop her now, it'll just get worse from here. With a burst of courage, she grabbed Ruby's face, turned it towards her and leaned close to her face. Ruby blushed like her namesake, as well as Weiss, but she cannot turn back now, she needs to do this.

"Ruby. . ."

"Ye-ye-y-ye-yes W-W-Wei-Weiss?" Ruby stammered , her eyes focusing on Weiss. Her lips parted slightly, breathing hitched up. All she could see was how Weiss looked like. Those beautiful ice blue eyes, the cute nose, the red scar and those luscious looking lips. It drove her crazy. Ruby leaned closer. And so did Weiss. She could feel Weiss' warm breathe, she swear she could hear the heiress' heartbeat that's skipping. She's never been this close to Ruby before, and Ruby wanted almost nothing just to close the distance but Weiss held her in place. Weiss leaned in even closer, her eyes closing slowly. Ruby had no idea what's happening, and she can't stop Weiss. All she could do was think of how nice would it be to feel her lips on hers, and how would it taste. Would it be sweet? Would it be addicting? She's curious. And it's up to Weiss what will happen, and so, she resigned herself to fate and wished for the best.

Weiss leaned in closer and closer. And just one more push, she would land on Ruby's red lips. Dust, she can't breathe. And as if all the cold air from the room is now gone. All she could feel was the warm heat from their face. Ruby closed her eyes. They both leaned closer.

"_I accept your invitation Ruby and I'll treat you to dinner afterwards._" Weiss whispered to Ruby's ear, letting out a warm wisp of air touch the tip of Ruby's ear. Ruby shivered at the feeling, before her eyes fluttered open. One word to describe Ruby's reaction was disappointment. For whatever reason, she feels disappointed that she didn't get to kiss Weiss, but she didn't let it show. Lest she incur the wrath of the '**Ice Queen**'. After all, there will be many more opportunities to kiss. But before she could, she needed to know if Weiss is interested in her first, and especially if she's interested in girls.

"O-ohh. . . Then let's g-go out tonight a-after our classes?"

"Yes Ruby. For now let's go, or we'll be late." Weiss said as Ruby nodded and went out of the clinic and into the hallway. '**DUST THAT WAS SO CLOSE! IF I MESSED THAT UP, EVERYTHING WOULD BE RUIN!**' was the thought that ran through Weiss' head as they walked to their class.

* * *

**After their classes. . .**

The two women walked out of the academy and waited for a taxi. Neither spoke to each other, remembering their little moment in the clinic, blushing at the memory. As they rode the taxi to the nearest cinema, two different thoughts went through their head.

'**I wish I did kiss her. Maybe that way, I don't have to confess to her through words but through actions. . .**'

'**Does she like me? Or was she teasing me? I don't know anymore! Well, if she will play that way, time to even the odds, hehe.**'

The two arrived at the cinemas and saw that there's a small line of people wanting to watch too. Ruby took a look at the available movies to watch. One is a superhero movie titled "The Huntsman Rises." Ruby heard about this movie and she's interested in watching it, but she doubts Weiss will enjoy it. She is known for her no nonsense attitude. Ruby would have to watch it on her own. Maybe with Jaune and Yang. The next movie she looked at was "Love More Than Likely.", a romantic movie. For some odd reason, the protagonists remind her of Jaune and Pyrrha. She was sure Weiss would watch this movie, but that would make everything feel awkward. The other movie was simply titled "Mirror, Mirror". It was a drama about a little girl who was alone. Ruby looked at Weiss and saw that she was also staring at the movie poster with interest. She should ask her if that's what she want to watch.

"Hey Weiss, what do you want to watch?" Ruby eyed Weiss closely. Weiss continued to stare at the movie poster and replied back.

"This one, if that's okay with you Ruby." Weiss looked a little differently. Like she's a little sad yet excited. Regardless, Ruby will be there to comfort her with whatever she might feel.

"Okay, you go on and fall in line, I'll get the tickets and some snacks. What do ya want?"

"Just a sandwich Ruby." Weiss said, as she smiled and walked over, doing what she was told. Soon enough, they are already in their seats, the dark cover of the cinema making it hard to recognize anyone, except the telltale sign of white hair of her friend.

Weiss fussed over her for bringing a large bucket of popcorn. To say the least, it was almost of hilarious. Almost. "Ruby, won't that spoil your appetite? We have a dinner to go to, remember?"

"Don't worry Weiss, I have fast metabolism, I'll be fine." Ruby reassured her. Weiss nodded and leaned on her seat, waiting for the movie to start. Ruby immediately the presence of a soft yet cold hand of Weiss, gripping hers.

* * *

**After a while. . .**

Weiss can't help but feel happy. At first, she thought the movie would make her feel sad, but the ending made her so happy. Because after the long hardship the protagonist endured, she was happy with her friend and loved one. In a sense, it makes her feel like the protagonist. After being alone for almost her entire childhood, she was rescued by Ruby and she became friendlier. Now surrounded by countless and precious true friends, she'll never feel alone.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby asked, worried about her, yet she didn't know why.

"I'm fine Ruby, never better." Weiss flashed a smile, before she grabbed Ruby's hand and guided her, leaving the young girl blushing. "We have a dinner to attend to. Now come on!" Ruby smiled and let the white haired woman lead her, thinking how very nice it is to feel her hands, cold yet welcoming. And the fact that her giggles are addicting to hear, she was happy.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's me again. I'm here to apologize about not ****posting the latest chapter of The Life of a Red Rose Thief or TLRRT for short. A lot of job applications came up and I simply had to do them. But worry not, I will still continue writing because I enjoy doing it, and I enjoy people reading them. I will be posting next week, chapter 5 for TLRR and chapter 2 for Memories to Remember. Anyways, see you guys next week and like always, please review and comments are appreciated, thank you very much.**

**PS: I will be updating this whenever I can't update any of the main stories. :)**


	2. Weiss and magic tricks

"Weiss, pick a card." Ruby asked, while holding out a fan of playing cards in front of the annoyed heiress. This wasn't what she wanted to do when she invited Ruby out to lunch after their combat classes. And she even managed to be praised by Goodwitch after all. '**It was supposed to be a romantic afternoon, filled with spoon feeding and stuff. But no, she wants to impress me with magic tricks.**' Weiss thought as she unenthusiastically picked a card, like she was asked to. It was the ace of hearts.

Ruby then squared up the rest of the deck and took the half of the deck, lifting it up, "Okay, now remember your card and place it in the middle of the deck." Ruby smiled. Weiss rolled her eyes and placed the card daintily back into the deck. Before Ruby could place the top half of the deck back, Weiss noticed that Ruby quickly slip the card onto her lap, although Ruby didn't notice that she saw the sleight of hand. Ruby squared up the deck once more and shuffled it with moderate difficulty. '**At least she looks cute trying to amuse me.**' She thought as Ruby finished.

"Okay, now be amazed as I guess your card!" Ruby proclaimed before Weiss answered back.

"It was the ace of hearts." Weiss said, making Ruby pout, ruining the trick.

"Aw, Weiss you weren't supposed to tell me the card before I do the trick. . ." Ruby said as Weiss continued on, paying no attention to her at all, still upset about her plans being ruined.

"And I saw your sleight of hand. It's on your lap." Weiss said, returning to her food, not daring to look up at Ruby. After a long silence, she looked up again and saw that Ruby's smile was gone and was replaced with a frown. '**Dust I'm an idiot. Why do I have to be such an idiot! She clearly tried to impress me and all I cared about was my stupid plans.'** Weiss placed her hands on her lap, cleared her throat and straightened her back.

"Ruby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a killjoy. . . I have just a lot of stuff thinking right now. . . But it doesn't excuse me for being such a terrible person." Weiss wholeheartedly apologized, taking her hand and placing it above Ruby's hand. She doesn't know if it was enough or not, or maybe Ruby is just a forgiving person, because Ruby's smile returned. But it sure did made her feel even more guilty.

"It's okay Weiss. I think I kinda annoyed you anyways, started doing magic tricks on you randomly. So I'm sorry too."

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you, Ruby? You can ask for _**anything**_." Weiss asked. Ruby gave a thoughtful look paused for a moment. Whatever she was thinking was making her blush, as Ruby's face start to flush.

"Well. . . You could give me a box of cookies if you could figure out my next magic trick." Ruby said, making Weiss even more confused.

"That's it? I guess it could be fun." Weiss said before Ruby interrupted her.

"I wasn't finished. . . If you . . . uhm couldn't figure it out. . . You're gonna give me a k-k-ki-ki. . ." Ruby mumbled, making Weiss straining to hear her.

"Ruby please speak up, I can't hear you when you mumble." Weiss said before Ruby raised her voice a little louder.

"**If you couldn't figure it out, you're gonna have to give me a kiss!**"

Weiss was speechless for a moment, trying to comprehend what Ruby said, slowly as possible for clarity. That is until it finally dawned on her, her face lit up a like a Christmas light.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Weiss screeched out, gathering the attention of the few students, eyeing her curiously. After a whisper quiet sorry to everyone who was surprised by her outburst, she sat back down, glaring at the same blushing girl who caused her problems.

"_What was that Ruby?! Why would you ask me that?!_" She angrily whispered, making the other girl shudder in fear, trying to explain her reasoning.

"I don't know what came over me Weiss! I'm sorry! I was just thinking that knowing you, you can probably solve and figure out my trick so I just thought of the most impossible thing you can do as a punishment! I'm sorry Weiss, please forgive me!" Ruby apologized, lowering her head terrifyingly near the table, that could possibly be covered in germs.

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to understand the way her **crush** thinks. '**And to think that I fell for this dolt. . . Kissing her isn't a bad idea but. . . I don't think I'm ready for it. But at least I can at least give her a hint that I'm into her. . . And the only way to do that is to. . .'**

"Ruby, it's okay, I'm not angry. I did say that you can ask for anything after all, so I accept your challenge." Weiss said, putting a stop to the trembling blushing red girl.

"Re-really?"

"Do-don't get me wrong. . . Forcing a lady for a kiss is unethical. . . And you could have just asked me for a box of cookies, I would have bought you one immediately."

"I don't really know what I was thinking. . . I'm sorry for being a dunce. . ."

"Ruby, it's fine. And you're not a dunce. You're just. . . thinking way too quickly. And let's let bygones be bygones, okay?" Weiss asked, with Ruby nodding in agreement, making the pleasant atmosphere return, with all of the awkwardness go away.

"So, hit me with your best shot." Weiss handed Ruby back the deck of cards, readying herself to figure out the next trick. Ruby let out an embarrassed laugh.

"Ehehe, that was the only card trick I know. . . But, I know another one! Can I borrow a pencil from you?"

"I don't know Ruby. . . _**Can you borrow pencils**_?" Weiss reminded Ruby about her grammatical error.

Ruby repeated her question, this time making it correct to please the heiress. "_**May**_I borrow a pencil from you, Weiss?" making sure the emphasis was heard.

Pleased with herself, Weiss took out a pencil and handed it to Ruby, who took it and rubbed it on her closed fist, covering the pencil and holding her wrist with her other hand. After rubbing it, she outstretched her whole palm, making the pencil look like it was floating. It was enough to make Weiss smirk, thinking how childish the trick is, clear that Ruby wants the cookies badly.

"Ruby, you're holding the pencil with your index finger. It's the only finger that isn't visibly wrapped on your wrist." Weiss explained, making Ruby smile.

"You're right, Weiss! But lemme try it again!" Ruby turned her hand, revealing that Weiss was correct. Ruby turned it back again, with her palm facing her and the back of her hand facing Weiss. Ruby rubbed the pencil on her outstretched hand, rubbing very hard and much longer than earlier. After she was done, she let go and returned her hand on her wrist, still keeping her fingers wrapped around it, except the index finger.

"Ruby, you just did the same trick again." Weiss said, before Ruby revealed her hand again, except Weiss was incorrect. Ruby's index finger was indeed on the palm, but was not holding the pencil. In fact, the pencil, was sticking onto her palm, making it look like it was indeed hovering.

"Haha, it looks awesome right? But don't worry it's very easy Weiss, you can figure it out." Ruby said. Then she noticed that Weiss' smile was gone, but she paid no mind to it.

"You're using an adhesive to make it stick to your palm." Weiss took the pencil from Ruby, letting her fingers explore the pencil, looking for any sign of stickiness of any adhesive. She found nothing.

"Wrong! Haha, c'mon Weiss, what's the trick? You're almost there." Ruby asked again. Weiss' face turned a little pale. More paler than usual.

"Uhm, Weiss?" Ruby asked with concern, noticing that Weiss was breathing sharply.

"Weiss. . ?" Ruby got not answer from the heiress, who was staring at the pencil for a long time.

"Weiss. . . Please tell me you know the answer. . ." Ruby pleaded, her face returning to the same red color she wore earlier. She noticed that Weiss' face was the same, even reaching to her ears.

"Ruby, please give me a moment to figure it out."

* * *

Blake arrived back in the manor, after waiting for Weiss at the academy, but after waiting for hours, she figured that Weiss already went back home without her. '**She probably forgot to tell me she didn't need me earlier.**' Blake thought, before stepping inside. Once she did, her mouth dropped, surprised at the things she saw scattered throughout the entire manor. Dozens and dozens of boxes of pencils, with the rest of the pencils strewn across the floor, either snapped in half, full sharpened, too short from being sharpened, covered in glue, covered in tape, and burnt into charcoal for somewhat reason. Blake also noticed a lone maid, trying her hardest to clean up the mess. Blake approached the struggling maid, who had a scared look on her face.

"Hey, what happened here? Is Weiss okay?" Blake asked, worried that her employer was in trouble. The maid shook her head, before staring up at the ceiling, making Blake look up as well.

"We don't know what happened Ms. Belladonna. . . Ms. Schnee just came home with a whole box of pencils and kept placing it on her palm. Then she placed glue around the pencil and did it again. Along with other things. We tried to talk to her but she just glared at us, whispering something about strangling Ms. Rose the next time she sees her." This raised more flags on Blake's mind. '**What did Ruby do to Weiss?**'

"Is she in her room now?" Blake asked. The maid nodded before an ear piercing screech echo throughout the entire manor. The maid shuddered in fear.

"She's been like that ever since she burned the pencils. . ." The maid whispered before sounds of stomping came from upstairs, and then the stairs, and the disheveled looking Weiss appeared in front of them, her usual straight white hair now in tangles, her face flushed with small marks of lead, ash and glue, her clothes littered with strips of tape. "**BLAKE! TELL ME, HOW CAN I KISS RUBY WITHOUT MAKING IT WEIRD?! I SWEAR I'LL STRANGLE RUBY THE NEXT TIME I SEE HER! SHE'LL PAY FOR MAKING ME SUFFER LIKE THIS!**' Weiss rushed to her partner in crime, scaring the cat out of Blake, and making the poor maid faint in terror.

'**So that's what it's all about. . .**' Blake sighed before getting to work; calming the slowly going insane heiress.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'd like to apologize. I didn't manage to keep my promise of the new chapters. A lot of stuff has happened to me, like work and other stuff. I tried to do the chapters but I just couldn't find the time to do it. And then I lost chapter five of TLRRT because I saved it in this site. Lesson learned, always use word document.**

**I've decided that instead of constraining myself with a time limit, I should give myself more time to think creatively and add more stuff for each chapters of the stories I'm making, so my updates might take longer than weeks. It could be two weeks or the longest possible was a month or two. But I swear I still want to write stories, it's fun for me. Anyways, enough ranting, thank you for listening and reading QueenFayne out.**


	3. It's over, isn't it?

The city lights are flickering in and out of the city, not that Yang minds it, in fact, she prefers it that way. She was always been the type of girl who prefers the street life than the average run of the mill girl. She always craves the adventure. Hence why she decided to be a police officer. So here she was, sitting on her desk, doing paper works. Exciting.

Yang groaned as more and more of the papers she needs to write gets lesser and lesser. And so is her patience. Of course she doesn't mind it, she loves her work, but what she needs right now is something to do. Even a little crime so she can get out of her desk and do something. And her prayers were answered by a knock on her door.

"Yeah, come in." Yang said, eyes staring lazily at the papers she's currently signing. 'Seriously, who needs these much papers to sign about a small accident someone made during patrol?'

"Uhm, hi Yang." said Jaune, peeking from the door. Yang perked up, kind of glad that someone she was closed to paid her a visit.

"Oh Jaune! C'mon in, don't be shy." Yang smiled gesturing Jaune to an unoccupied chair. Jaune refused to sit down causing Yang to raise her brow.

"What's up Jaune? Something wrong?" Yang asked. Jaune scratched the back of his head; definitely not wanting to bring this news to her but if this was serious. . .

"Okay, Yang, don't freak out," Jaune paused for a moment to see Yang's reaction, which made it worst. He saw Yang starting to look worried even more so he continued. "but, we just got a report of a disturbance. . . And it's from Ruby's apartment." Jaune finished. Yang stood up from her desk, took her jacket and her badge, checked to see if her gun was on her holster, grabbed Jaune by the collar and went out of her office.

"Me and Jaune will take on a case! We'll be back as soon as we're done!" Yang called out to the rest of the precinct, all of them looking worried for Jaune.

"Stay safe you two!" Pyrrha yelled back as everyone went back to their work as two got on a car and drove to Ruby's.

"Before we go on, is there anything else you'd like to tell me about this report?" Yang asked as she drove, faster than the speed limit while still being able to avoid incoming traffic narrowly.

"Okay, it was a report of some woman being obnoxious and suspicious outside of Ruby's balcony window. That's all they said so I hope that nothing bad happened." Jaune said as the stopped in front of the apartment. The two listened for anything suspicious but heard nothing. Still, they went in and rode the elevator. Soon enough, they are both knocking on Ruby's door.

* * *

Weiss stared up to the cloudy skies. She never realized how dark it had been. She sighed, her eyes still stung from the tears that kept falling. She really messed up this time. Worst of all, she might have been replaced as Ruby's most important thing in her life. She closed her eyes, holding on to the rose bouquet she wanted to give Ruby and she sang.

"_It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?_" Weiss grabbed one of the roses from the bouquet, placed it close to her lips, opening her eyes, tears falling down once more.

"_You won! And she chose you! And she loved you –_"

* * *

"_AnD sHe'S GOOOOOONEEEEEE_~~!" Weiss struggled to sing as she threw the rose from the balcony and onto the streets below. Her emotions fully taking control as she broke down crying, sliding from the glass balcony. "_Wahhh ahuhuhu_. . . It's over. . ."

"Ruby, how long has Weiss been on that balcony?" Yang asked Ruby who was watching something on the television with a frown on her face.

Weiss, with her skills of being acrobatic, which helped her immensely as the Red Rose Thief, jumped on top of the balcony, imitating a ballerina.

"And she's doing ballet on the railing." Jaune said whom alongside Yang, watched Weiss breakdown.

Weiss let her leg slide down to the rather large and flat railing, which soothed her, because if it didn't then she would have fallen out of the balcony. She did not know what came over her, but it did help her feel slightly better.

"Oooh! Now she's doing a split on the railing!" Yang gushed to Ruby. Jaune's mouth was wide open; certainly, impressed Weiss can do splits on a seemingly dangerous place. Yang turned back around when she heard Weiss inhale.

"_HALLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIDE!_" Weiss cried out again while maintaining a perfect split.

"Oh, but now she's crying." Yang sighed.

"And singing. This is so extra." Jaune finished for Yang, who nodded in agreement.

"You have no goddamn idea." Ruby glowered as she still kept trying to watch whatever piqued her interests.

Weiss kept on crying until someone bellowed at her from the unit below. "HEY LADY, WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

Weiss, climbed down from the railing, grabbed the bouquet of roses, angrily threw the roses to the man below. "EAT SHI-"

"Ruby. . . I can't watch this anymore. She just threw a whole bouquet of roses over the edge." Yang sighed. Jaune can't help but feel sad for Weiss. In fact, he pities her. He watched her wipe the tears from her eyes, as Weiss picked up a boombox that was conveniently outside.

"She's got a boombox. She's about to put Deline Cion on." Jaune gasped. Weiss was about to hit play when she now noticed the two unexpected audience behind the glass door. She wished that she fell from the railing.

"_How long have you two been there?_" Weiss whimpered out in embarrassment.

Ruby sighed out loud. "Oh for dust's sake, **fine**. Bring her in, I'll put on some coco." Ruby said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. "You guys want some too?" Ruby offered to the two officers. Yang looked back at Weiss, whom was grinning from ear to ear, cheeks flushed.

Jaune moved closer to Yang and whispered. '_I think it's better if we let them settle this themselves. It's crazy just as it is._'

"Naw, we're gonna head back to the precinct sis. Just came here to. . . Visit you. See ya later Ruby." Yang took off immediately as Jaune waved Ruby goodbye.

"Okay, take care you two. Thanks for the visit."

"Bye." Weiss called out before the door was closed.

Yang stared blankly at the door. "Agree to forget about what happened here?"

"Agreed." Jaune said, as the two silently walked down the apartment, rode their car back to the precinct and did anything that will numb their brains from the embarrassment.

* * *

**This fanfic is based off from a fan comic made by dogtit. Widowmaker was so dramatic that Tracer was so done with how. . . Extra Widow is. but anyways, ****I'm still alive, just busy with life. I hope to post new chapters before the year ends. Anyways, thanks for reading.**

**Hallo: Hello in german.**


	4. Film Fanatics

"-And so the detective and his assistant went like 'pew pew pew' and then the grenades went like 'kaboom'!" Nora happily reenacted what she saw last night to her coworkers who were in the break room with her. Ren, her boyfriend, sipping on a cup of what they assumed as 'tea' but they couldn't really tell, as the green fluid was too 'green' for them to know. Jaune was shoveling a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes to be exact, actively listening to his friend's tales, while beside him was Pyrrha, denies that she's the model on the cereal box, so far only Weiss and Ruby seems to figure it out, she doesn't know why, but she's glad the rest don't and she would prefer to keep it that way. Maybe she could tell Jaune but that's an entire different story. While Yang just casually relaxes on the sofa, she does enjoy listening to the story, especially since it's both her and Ruby's favorite cop film.

"Wow that sounded awesome! I wish I could have watched the remake. But I hardly have time because of the cases that kept coming up about Red." Jaune said, after eating his now finished snack, the milk still left in the bowl.

Pyrrha patted his arm as he looks at his girlfriend, "Well we could watch it when we both have the time, if you'd like?" Jaune looked so happy and just hugged his girlfriend unexpectedly, before retracting back immediately.

"Th-thanks Pyrrha, it's a date th-then. . ." Jaune said blushing, as Pyrrha nodded enthusiastically with her face as red as her hair. Yang whistled, chuckling as she stood from the couch.

"Damn Jaune, who would've thought you'd make P-Money blush like that! You're growing older, my student." Yang teased, sauntered over and sat on the table.

"Wha-what do you mean, we're all adults now anyways, I can ask Pyrrha on a date whenever I want!

"Ooh~ even better than I expected hehe!" Yang giggled much to the two blushing couple, "But hey, in a more serious note, congratulations again to you two. You guys have went through a lot of stuff before you ended up together, right Nora?"

"Yeah, especially with how oblivious Jaune-Jaune is, it took WAAAAAY too long, but you're a couple for years now!" Nora cheered, running towards her two friends and gave them a bone crushing hug. Before the two could say something though, Nora's focus completely went to somewhere else, in this case, back to the movie she watched, "So anyways, I could totally do a flawless impression of Detective Flintlock." Nora proudly proclaimed, leaving her friends clueless.

Ren calmly approached his girlfriend and patted her head, which Nora needily nuzzled directly into his palm, "Nora, I think our friends are confused about your stories, care to explain it to them?"

"Sooo, you're a pro at doing an impersonation of the awesome Flintlock? Naw, I think Ruby beats you by a mile, we're practically die hard fans at this point." Yang boasted, crossing her arms together.

"Oh yeah, well I think I think I can make a great Watterson impression!" Jaune added to the conversation. Nora and Yang looked at each, before laughing together.

"Ahahaha, no offense Jaune, but I don't think you can capture Watterson's suave personality, especially when it comes to charming women," Yang explained, while trying to hold off her laughter. Then she immediately stood up and pointed her thumb to herself, "You have't got the all natural Yang charm and sexiness." Yang then winked challenging Jaune.

Jaune immediately fell for it and proclaimed, "Oh yeah, then le-let's do it then! We'll both flirt with one lady and then we'll have two judges who'll say whose the best 'Watterson' between the two of us!" Jaune then realized what he just said and tried to salvage whatever he can to prevent Pyrrha from getting even more upset, "I-I-I mean, you'll have to flirt with someone else, since I'll be doing Pyrrha!" Pyrrha's face went redder than her hair, while Yang is trying her best not to guffaw, "**I MEANT I'LL BE FLIRTING WITH PYRRHA AS WATTERSON!**"

"Okay okay Jaune, calm down. I was just messing with ya, but yeah, I'll need to have my own 'Muse' so I can shove it in your face that I'm the better 'Watterson'." Yang reassured Jaune and paused for a moment to think, "I think I have the best judges for this, hehe." Yang snickered, while Nora was practically bouncing on her feet, completely forgetting about her own impersonation, completely interested on the challenge, as Ren face palmed with a tired sigh.

* * *

"Uhh, why am I here, oh sister of mine?" Ruby said, visibly confused with a furrowed set of brows, clearly stressed from something.

"Welp, Rubbles, you've been working twice as hard as everyone when it comes to the Red Rose Thief cases, so I figured, now's the best time to take a break, and no buts." Yang explained, while Ruby muttered a low "fine.", as her face relaxed and let out a smile.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm actually wondering why I'm here too?" a visibly confused Sun scratched his head, looking at Ruby, who gave him a shrug, before turning to Yang for answers.

This time, Ren answered for the two of them, "You two are the judges for an impersonation for John Watterson from the film 'Try Hard 2: Try Harderer'." Ren finished, while Nora nodded way too enthusiastically, making only Sun to be scared that she might accidentally hurt herself.

"Ohhh, that movie's awesome! So, who'd be playing as Watterson then?" asked Sun. Jaune raised his hand weakly and quickly dropped it down.

Yang on the other hand, just gave Sun some finger gun gesture, "You're looking at the reigning champ right here!"

"Oh geez, Yang, really?" Ruby said unenthusiastically, but the smile betrays her joke, to which Yang happily played along.

"Yes, really! And if I win, you'll get a box of Triple Chocolate coated cookies."

Ruby gasped, feeling warm saliva coursing through her mouth, but decided to play fair for her friend's chance to win, especially seeing Jaune's puppy dog eyes, "Nope, sorry Yang, I'll be playin fair, no amount of cookies can sway my decision," Yang lets out a raspberry and crossed her arms together, "'kay Sun, let's do this." She said, pushing Sun over to the couch and sat down. Even though Ruby didn't really plan on taking a break, she's glad did, at least she can put her mind off the Thief for now.

"Guess I'll be the first one to try." Jaune sheepishly walked to the center of the break room, standing right beside Pyrrha who's sitting on a chair, fingers twiddling in excitement and embarrassment for what's to come.

"Yep, just remember, do your best impression of Watterson when it comes to flirting with girls!" Yang called out from the side, as Jaune gulped, and cleared his throat. "He-hey there, I saw you from a-across the floor and th-thought that you could use some company. Please." Jaune said to Pyrrha, doing his best "suave" sounding voice, which ended up breaking his voice a few times, because of the nervousness and general awkwardness.

Pyrrha seem affected as well, trying her best to play as the unaffected female, blushing red, "Oh hi there kind sir, thank you and you may accompany me." Pyrrha exhaled, extending out for Jaune to take it. But before Jaune could place a shaky kiss on the back of her hand, Ruby and Sun clapped, seemingly ready to give their jury.

"Y'know, I think I'd give Jaune maybe a 7 or 6 for trying, but with the shaky voice and nervousness." said Sun, giving Jaune a thumbs up. Ruby paused for a moment before giving her judgment.

"I'd give Jaune an 8," said Ruby, which surprised everyone, except for Yang, "I saw that you were doing the version of the original Watterson, and not many people knows about that, so good job."

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, Vomit Boy," Yang teased, "But Ruby's got a point, so you got my respect for that. But, Pyrrha, why did you gave in so easily?"

"O-oh, was I suppose not to? I'm sorry. . ." Pyrrha apologized meekly, Jaune gave her shoulder a squeeze of assurance.

"Naw, it's fine Pyrrha, just expecting a harder challenge for Jaune. But now, I need to find my 'target'" Yang said.

"Oh yeah, who're you gonna act with?" Nora asked, as Yang placed her arm on top of the other, and her right hand on her cheek, index tapping in a thinking gesture. Just then, they had an unexpected visitor that entered the break room.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm looking for Ms. Rose? I'm here on behalf of Ms. Schnee," Blake said, bringing forward a small box with ribbons. Ruby raised her arm and called the attention of Blake, as she stood up and ran over to Blake.

"Hey Blake, I told you, just Ruby's fine," Ruby flashed her a big smile and gestured towards the box, "Is that from Weiss? What is it?"

"Just some cookies Ms. Schnee wanted to give you, as thanks for the other day." Blake smiled back, waving at the rest of the people inside the break room, making sure not to make her eyes linger too long on Sun, to avoid suspicion. Yang smiled back, but was still thinking, and each cog in her mind turning.

"Oooh, I'll eat this for my break, tell Weiss thanks a lot!" Ruby unexpectedly gave Blake a small hug before returning to her seat with the box of cookies on her lap. Blake smiled once more and turned around to leave before a voice called out to her.

"Ohh, Blake-y, you came in a perfect time~!" Yang cooed and rushed to approach Blake, holding her hand. Blake turned around to face Yang, a subtle blush spread across her face, "Can you spare us a minute or two? I just need you for something." with a smirk and a wink, Yang let go of Blake's hand.

"What is it, Ms. Xiao Long?" Blake asked, as Yang pushed her towards the center of the room, making her sit at the chair Pyrrha was sitting earlier. Ruby groaned from her seat, her hand already on a cookie baked by Weiss.

"I'm so sorry Blake, Yang has to bother you with a challenge like this," Ruby sighed exasperatedly, "I hope you don't mind, no one can stop Yang from doing a terrible idea. . ." their other friends agreed, except for Nora, whom was still cheering Yang on.

Blake shook her head and smiled again, "It's okay Ruby, I guess you could say, I'm on break as well, for a few minutes anyways." Blake straightened her tie and flattened out the wrinkles from her suit, and placed her hands on her lap, "So, what do I have to do?"

"Glad to see you're a good sport, have you heard of the movie, 'Try Hard'?" asked Yang, as Blake nodded, "Perfect, then basically, you'll be my muse for my impression for Watterson. Jaune over there went first with his girlfriend and now it's my turn. Hope you don't mind?" Yang asked once more, making sure that she won't offend the woman.

"Not at all, I did enjoy the film. Good luck." Blake replied, as Yang flashed her a grin and walked back a few steps.

Yang cleared her throat, and as if she turned on all the charm and flirty energy she has, as she sauntered over to Blake, putting on a low and sultry voice, "Hey there, what's a pretty lady like you being alone in this cold night?" Yang said with a flash of her pearly whites, powerful enough to make even the rest of the crowd blush, Jaune, Sun, and Pyrrha in particular.

Blake however was not affected, who replied with a cool demeanor, "Oh, just waiting for someone. But it seems that they'll be taking long, so why not accompany me for a while." Blake gestured to an empty space, which Yang walked over to, pretending to lean over something.

"It would be my pleasure, name's John. John Watterson," Yang paused, taking Blake's hand and placed a gentle kiss on top of it, "What's yours?"

Blake pulled her hand away slowly and let out a small giggle, tucking a strand of her hair over her ear, "My, a charming one are you? You may call me Blake. And I believe I've heard of you, Ms. Watterson." Blake cooed, her amber eyes fluttering. Yang's face was perplexed as to what was happening, but didn't let it stop her.

"Oh, care to tell what you've heard about me? Hopefully it's good."

"Ohh they're good alright. . . Some say you're attractive and quite the gentleman," Blake purred, standing up from her seat, making everyone more confused, especially Yang. Blake took her time walking towards Yang, each word breathed, making Yang blush lightly, "I've also heard that you're a great kisser as well, using those delicious plump lips of yours. . ."

Everyone else started to blush, Ruby's mouth open as the piece of a cookie hung from her mouth, Sun's mouth curved to a smile, Jaune and Pyrrha were practically fire red and if one stared hard enough, they would see steam from the top of their head. Nora grabbed onto Ren's arm, tugging it while wearing a big grin, as Ren tried to look as calm as possible. Yang was blushing as well, she would've never expected tables turning around on her and she didn't know why Blake was doing this to her, but she's captivated by the enchanting golden eyes staring only at her. "And wh-what else h-have you he-heard about m-m-me?" Yang tried to look cool but her voice betrayed her true emotions.

Blake smirked and closed the last distance between them, pulling Yang close, her lips almost touching Yang's ear. Yang shivered and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, as Blake delivered the final blow to shatter Yang's defenses, "_I also heard that you're quite skilled with your hands, and I would **love** for a demonstration._" Blake purred, blowing lightly on the tip of her ears.

Yang's face lit up like the sun, backed away from Blake and raising her arms in surrender, "Alright, alright, I give! Jaune, I'd like to call this as a draw for now!" Blake couldn't take it anymore and laughed, clutching her stomach. Everyone else sighed, trying to calm down from what they witnessed and soon joined in laughing, even Yang.

"I do apologize Yang, Ms. Schnee told me that just in case I was placed into a situation with your idea, I was told to do everything in my power to turn it around against you. I hope you'll forgive me." Blake smiled, face red from laughing for a good minute.

"Ahaha, it's okay, but dang, ya got me good there, I would go as far to say you'd be an amazing Watterson. I'll get Princess for this." Yang grinned, punching her fists together as she schemed on how to get back at Weiss.

"WOOOW! You gotta teach me how to do that!" Nora babbled off, effusing how she'll do that to her boyfriend, who's face was becoming redder and redder with shame and a hint of excitement. Jaune clapped his hands together, smiling brightly at his girlfriend, as he leaned forward for a kiss, without having to feel embarrassed by it, as no matter how much their friends tease them, they'll always have their back. Pyrrha thought the same way, linking their hands together, leaning on Jaune's shoulder. As she watched Sun talk with Ruby about what happened earlier, seeing them laugh at how the almost impregnable Yang practically melted from her own demise, Blake was happy that Weiss' friends were good people after all, despite how many times they've fought against them during their heists, and if it wasn't for their situation, Weiss would be safe with them. But now's not the time to think about it, for they have a mission today.

"Hahaha, alright guys, time for me to get back to reading over those case files, thanks for cheering me up!" Ruby said as she was about to leave the room before Sun stopped her.

"Hang on, I heard that you've got some mean impressions too! I wanna see them." Sun called out, slouching on the coach with his arms behind his head. Ruby turned around, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. The others started to agree with Sun as well, now that they're all in the mood for impressions. Even Blake was curious.

"Yaaaaaanggggg, why'd you told them about that?" Ruby whined, pointing at Yang, shrugging and leaning on her right leg for balance.

"Aw, C'mon Ruby, we're your friends and we wouldn't make fun of you. Plus, you really do make a great Flintlock impression, since you mostly got the mannerisms down and stuff." encouraged Yang, with Jaune, Pyrrha and Blake nodding, Nora was grinning, busy talking to Ren about her ideas of Ruby acting as Flintlock.

"I-I don't know. . ." Ruby was still unconvinced.

Jaune stepped forward, "No worries Ruby, we won't force you, but I'm sure that you're better with me when it comes to that. Yang said you're one of the biggest fans of the series and you even knew about what I was copying," Jaune gestured to Yang for support, who gave him two thumbs up, "And we won't tell Weiss anything about this, right guys?" asked Jaune to everyone, who all responded with a reassuring yes.

Ruby hesitated, glancing over to Blake, who gave her the brightest smile, as if telling her that she wouldn't tell Weiss. Ruby sighed, and walked back to the break room. She faced the wall, pulled out a mustache she had in her coat pocket and placed it just above her lips. With the deepest voice she could muster, she turned around, raising her hand just below her chin, gesturing as she's holding a smoking pipe, and ruffled her hair with her other hand, "My dear Watterson, now's not the time for us to dilly dally, for our nemesis, Monsieur Mortimer is up to his scheme's again!" Ruby announced, her eyes half closed. She walked towards Blake and patted her head, standing on the tip of her toes, "Now then young lady, tell us in explicit detail on how Mortimer would attack tonight?" Ruby finished with a small bow.

Everyone was speechless for a while, before applauding and cheering for Ruby, who was giggling softly, stroking the mustache on her face, "Now that I think about it, I guess it wasn't that bad. What do you guys think?" She asked.

"You really did capture is mannerisms and his way of speaking, great job Ruby!" beamed Pyrrha, Jaune whooping right beside her.

"I agree with them, Ruby, you even managed to impress Nora to the point of silence." assured Ren, patting the ginger's hair, whose mouth was just open and her hands clapping rapidly.

"See sis, all you gotta do is trust us. And besides, Weiss would also agree, right Blake-y?" cajoled Yang, nudging the faunus with her elbow. Blake gave Ruby a thumbs up and resumed back to clapping.

"Now I definitely wanna watch the movie again, later guys!" bid Sun goodbye, running off somewhere. The others didn't mind and cheered for Ruby overcoming her shyness with her fascination with the detective movie series.

"Alright, guess that's that, time to get back to work. At least no one else got to see that," joked Ruby, still not removing the fake mustache from her face, "I don't know what would've happened if someone else saw," just as Ruby was about to finish her sentence, a flash of light came through the window and a lone figure was hanging from somewhere, "that. . ." Ruby stopped, her hands clasped tightly. Outside the window was the Red Rose Thief, with a camera on one hand and her grappling hook on the other. Everyone else went full alert, frantically reaching for their weapons on their waists and ran to the window, Ruby didn't hesitate of kicking the window open and looked outside, keeping only her head through the window. Red was already on her way up to the rooftop before looking down and tipping her hat to Ruby, "**RED ROSE THIEF! DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH THOSE PICTURES!**" Ruby yelled out, face blushing furiously, running back into the break room and onto the roof, as the rest of her team followed her, except for Yang who had to guide Blake outside.

"Welp, thanks for stopping by, Blake, but duty calls!" Yang almost shoved Blake out, pulling out her own pistol and followed the rest.

Blake sighed, and with a smirk, she tapped onto her earpiece and heard a small ping, "Just couldn't resist taking a peek didn't you?"

'_You'll have to forgive me Midnight, it's a rare treat to see her that cute_.' Weiss replied, shouting can also be heard.

"Try to stay alive, Ruby will kill you for that." Blake ended and slowly walked away from the precinct, looking up at the rooftops and saw Weiss doing her best to avoid getting caught by the embarrassed young detective.

* * *

**A few nights later. . .**

Ruby was too busy, sorting out every single file she had on the masked criminal, still not forgetting over the fact that Red had caught her, well, red handed with her acting skills. Ruby sighed, even though she hasn't forgotten it, she was confident enough with her knowledge of the film that she feels okay that someone outside her circle of friends knows about it. As she was organizing her desk, she noticed a strange envelope with a red rose mark on it. She carefully opened it and found a letter. Ruby unfolded the letter and read it.

"Dear Ruby Rose,

Sorry about the other night, couldn't resist how cute you looked. But I felt guilty so in exchange, I'll be returning those photos to you, and I assure you that there are no copies of it. As well as a little something that I think you'd like.

Red Rose Thief."

And sure enough, the thief kept their word, the pictures were all there. Ruby sighed and held them in her hands. If she could compliment her arch enemy, it would be that they took great pictures. Ruby also noticed the other thing she was sent. A pair of tickets for the remake of Try Hard 2. Ruby couldn't believe what she saw, as they were tickets for the Director's Cut version of the film, which meant they were very expensive. Then she remembered who'd she thinks would love to come with her. Picking up her phone, she dialed the number and waited for the answer.

'_Hello Ruby, need something?_'

"Hey Weiss, wanna go on a date tonight?"

A soft giggle rang through the phone, '_I'd be happy to._'

* * *

**Just a little something, honestly I didn't even know what I wanted to do with this little chapter, but hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are well appreciated and stay tuned for more. QueenFayne out!**


	5. The Red Nose Dream

Another day, another night, everything was going well for the young detective. That was until the infamous Red Rose Thief kept popping up, ruining her chance for beauty sleep. Sure, some would say that she's already perfect and beautiful, but everyone needs their rest, especially after working non-stop on the case. Which is why when she arrived on the scene, she was very very pissed off.

And her coworkers aren't even helping her calm down. Despite being very close friends with most of them, she still manages to find something that can set her off, this time, with her very own sergeant. "Whoa there, you look a little worse for wear, Ice Queen." the blonde and freakishly huge of a woman walked towards her when she stepped out of her car. Hearing that cursed nickname wasn't helping. At all.

"Can it will you, Xiao Long, it's been three times this week and I really need some rest so tell me some good news." fumed the sleep deprived lady, clutching her head as she drank from her lukewarm cup of coffee.

"Sheesh, alright, the team are already set and ready to go. Gotta warn you though, Nora is getting a bit way too excited to break some bones tonight."

"Good, then maybe, we wouldn't be needed again after that scoundrel can't walk anymore." the detective scoffed, as they made their way up the stairs and into the locked down museum, as a couple of police vehicles surround the large building.

"That's going to be a lot of paper works to sign if Red gets murdered. . ." Yang chuckled weakly.

"At this point, it's a much better solution than having to wake up in the middle of the night because she's doing her heists." she sighed, before tossing her cup at a nearby trash can, "Sorry, just really really cranky today. Let's do our job right this time." the white coated detective said as she pulled out her six chambered silver revolver with a six inch barrel. Several intricate lines come up all the way from the handle and up to the tip of the barrel where the design spread out like a flower. She pulled out a couple of colored tipped bullets, designated by what dust they contained as she chambered them into the cylinders, "Red Rose Thief, you're mine tonight, everyone, on your toes and be ready for anything and everything!" she announced as she gestured her closest friends to join her inside.

* * *

Inside the museum, donning a dark red bolero with rose petal designs on the back, the long sleeves covering her toned muscles, silver rose pendant hanging on her neck, which was covered by a blood red scarf that reach the small of her back, as she walked around as if she was in a field trip. Her thigh-length combat skirt matching the color red with white accents that match perfectly. The young thief adjusted her red fedora, trying to fit her white haired wig to prevent it from toppling over. She was still getting used to the high heeled boots she was forced to wear, but it was her decision to install powerful Wind dust crystals so who was she to complain. On her gloved hands, a mechanical monstrosity she lovingly called "Crescent Rose", which had taken days to be made by their benefactor, who didn't question why she chose a scythe as her weapon of defense. Her rose designed mask covered her eyes, only the crystal blue lenses can be seen. Stopping in front of a door of a certain doctor, Red entered and saw the mess the office was in, all papers were scattered, meaning she had been too late. The dust had been unbearable as she tried to stifle a sneeze, which failed.

'_Bless you, Red. Good evening perhaps?'_ the monotonous voice of her friend rang through a mini headset, Red let out a soft thank you before replying formally.

"Yep, everything's all good, thanks **Midnight**! But I do have to tell you that I think we're a little too late. The file's gone, with the doctor too." she chirped as her eyes glanced over for any clues she could find.

'_Can't do anything about that, we'll just have to abort the mission. Queen mentioned that it might be found in Jacques' **palace** so, go on._'

"Alrightie, just gonna close this door and be gone in a jiffy." Red replied, walking out of the room and back to the hallway, as she heard a lot of footsteps approaching her location, "Uhh, got a bit of a situation here, the popos are coming."

'_That detective sure loves being early. . . Ready for another showdown?_'

"Yeah, just leave one light for me like a spotlight, it'll be so cool she'll be like 'Wow!' and I can use that to escape!" she beamed, immediately running to a darker part of the hallway, pulling the tip of her fedora down to look more mysterious, as Midnight let out a small chuckle and did what she was asked.

_'You never ceased to amaze me on how brave and creative you can be.' _

"Uhh, is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

'_A good thing._' she explained, getting an "Ohh." from the easily excitable young thief.

* * *

When the detective and the rest of the police officers she brought with her arrived at the dark hallway, she saw only one light turned on and she heard the sounds of heels clicking as the Red Rose Thief did a somersault and landing under the light, her hands on the ground in a kneeling position. She was really convinced that this criminal was either a kid or really confident in their abilities that they can prance around like an idiot. Of course, she wasn't amused, unlike her similarly childish friends who were in awe, "Are you done?" grumbled the detective, immediately pointing her gun.

"Aw what? You weren't impressed by that awesome flip?" Red whined, standing up and reaching for her weapon from her back.

"If you call that 'awesome' then you still need more training to do. But you'll have to do that, in jail. Take her down!" the detective ordered, as Yang immediately ran towards the thief, a sly grin on her face and her arms raised, ready to pummel anyone down.

"And that's me out, good night everyone!" Red hollered, slamming her boots on the ground as the dust made her immediately burst away from her captors, as if she was running too fast for them to keep up. Unleashing her weapon, the pilferer used the scythe to easily switch from one hallway by hooking onto one of the pillars and catapulted herself away. The police officers gave chase with all they had but was having trouble keeping up. The detective however was very much prepared for the encounter her whole career, as she worked each day and night to be quick on her feet. She was more than capable of chasing down the thief, even with the help from her dust empowered gadgets.

"Just guard the exits and try to keep up, she'll have nowhere else to run." the lithe detective yelled out as she sprinted down the hallway and into the fire exit door, where she saw the thief scaling up the stairs. She immediately followed, and reached the roof soon enough.

Out in the cold Beacon night, countless stars were upon the city, a perfect time for a peaceful evening, if it weren't for the irritating thief. The detective caught the Red Rose Thief looking down from the ledge she was perched on, looking for any means of escape, she immediately pointed her weapon again, surprising the thief.

"Hey, you almost scared me to death! I could've fallen y'know!" she squeaked out her complain, jumping down from the ledge with her arms raised, "Also, how did you manage to catch up to me so fast? I even had these boots made so I could just zoom past everyone."

". . . It wasn't that hard, but I've got to admit it was tiring. But you've got nowhere else to go. You're done, Red Rose Thief." The detective smugly said, holstering her revolver in her coat as she pulled out a pair of handcuffs. The young thief was definitely out of ideas to try and escape, and she surely doesn't want her girlfriend to know who she really is, so she decided to try and '_seduce_' her with her charms. As the detective was about to cuff her arms, Red wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, who immediately started squirming to get out of the tight grip she was trapped in. Red quickly dove in, aiming for the soft lips she desired. . .

Missing entirely, as her forehead landed straight to the cute nose, as a loud crunch resounded from their collision. The two women dropped down on their knees in pain, crying out and tending to their injury.

"Ow, gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" the thief tried to apologize, crawling to try and help the poor woman, whose nose was bleeding.

"Wot waz dat por?! Why did you hedbut meh!" The detective said, trying to wipe the blood, but getting no relief whatsoever, "I'm adding dat as assault to an opiser!"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, honest! I was just going to boop you so I can charm you and make my dashing escape!"

"A wat?!"

"A boop. . . Y'know, a kiss. . ." the red and currently blushing thief shyly admitted.

"Wat are you, fipteen? I hab a girlprend, you idiot!"

"O-ohh, well, I still think you're pretty and your girlfriend is really lucky to have ya, but I gotta go! I'll uhm, make it up to you? Not sure how it'll work, maybe a bandaid or something, really sorry!" the now embarrassed criminal said, panicking when she heard the rest of the detective's backup reaching her, as she dove to the other side of the building with another somersault, using the boost from her boots to reach the other building and hooking her scythe on one of the balconies, and made her terribly executed escape.

"Oh sh- Weiss, what happened?! Hold on, I'll get us the medic so you can get your nose checked, so no one will _nose_ what happened." Yang said, running up to her friend to see if she was okay. When she got a middle finger for an answer, she chuckled and hugged her friend, "Really glad you're okay, but what happened really?"

"Nothin. That idiot op a criminal just head-butted me to try and distract me," Weiss answered, letting go of the bleeding nose to try and speak normally, "I'll just give Ruby a call tonight so that she wouldn't be worried. You guys go on ahead down."As soon as her coworkers made their way down, Weiss pulled out her cellphone and made a call to Ruby, whom immediately picked up.

'_Heya Weiss, so uh, what's up?_'

"Nothing much, done with tonight's mission to try and stop the Red Rose Thief. Can you believe that idiot tried to head-butt me and now my nose is all bloody!"

'_Y-yikes, that's terrible. . . If you'd like, I can join you for a check up to see what damage she did?_'

"Of course, I obviously need my girlfriend to be there for me. . . Dolt."

'_Hehe, I love you too Weiss! Hurry back!_'

* * *

"I can't believe you just head-butted her, it's just so precious." Blake giggled as she teased the embarrassed young Ruby Rose as she changed out of her outfit from the safety of their undercover van as they sped off away from the scene of the crime.

"Sh-shut-up! It was an accident I swear! I wanted to be like really cool and mysterious and now I just injured Weiss! Do you think she'll hate me?"

"I mean, she does already hate you since you're the Red Rose Thief, but I think she'll forgive you as Ruby. No need to feel down, what I would suggest is treating her for some ice cream afterwards. That'll lift her spirits up." Blake suggested as she swerved on the right side of the lane.

"Yeah you're right! Thanks Blake, you're a really cool friend!" Ruby chirped, no longer feeling down as Blake gave her a subtle nod and a small grin as she drove in silence once more, leaving Ruby to think about tonight's heist.

'**_Why does it feel like this is all a dream?_**' Ruby thought, sighing as she sunk into her leather seat and letting the drowsiness take her.

* * *

Weiss' eyes snapped open, seeing the crystal chandelier hanging from her ceiling, letting out a small sigh of relief as she woke up from her dream and realizing it was still the middle of the night. Perhaps it was a little too much to try and think about Ruby all the time, as she tried to remember the dream she had. But she had to admit that seeing Ruby wear something so _sexy_, she sometimes wished that Ruby was the Red Rose Thief instead. Weiss then felt something wet around the top of her lips as she brought a finger to check what it was. When she found blood, she tried to think of what made her nose bleed as she doesn't felt any injure. Then she remembered what it was. ". . . Ruby's long legs. . ."

Weiss hurriedly went back to sleep, trying to see if she could catch the same dream again, with the last thought running in her mind before letting sleepiness take over '**_Dust I sound like a pervert. . . Maybe a few nights wouldn't hurt_**.'

* * *

**A friend of mine asked me what would it look like if Ruby was the Red Rose Thief and Weiss was the detective, well, this is what I came up with. Not even sure what I could make of this, I'm just trying to keep myself loosened up while I write chapter 9 for the Life of a Red Rose Thief. Anyways, hope you guys liked whatever this was, and all reviews are much appreciated! Queen Fayne out!**


	6. The Morning Jog

Ever since joining the BPD, Ruby rarely had time to indulge in her favorite past times: jogging and snapping some pictures along the way. She had a collection of the most beautiful things during her jogs, like the rainbow formed from the morning mist, the flock of birds that flew above her or the gentle sun shining from behind the trees. But now that the Red Rose Thief hadn't commit any crimes for more than a week, she had time for herself to just relax and enjoy the morning breeze. Tying her shoelace tightly and placing her headphones on her head, Ruby started to jog, right from the entrance of the park. She hummed in tune with the music, her silver eyes wandered around the park to see something that would inspire her. Maybe the flowers, or the newly placed benches on her path. Something's bound to catch her eyes today, she could feel it. Ruby felt her phone in the deep pockets of her jogging pants, she was ready. Lo and behold, Ruby found the latest target of her hobby.

Underneath a few trees, the few rays of sunlight seem to radiate on her figure, the few beads of sweat on her pale smooth skin gave her a sparkling yet captivating look. The tight sweatpants hugged her nicely, showing the toned yet supple legs. The grey tank top over the sports bra allured Ruby's eyes for more than just a few seconds, obvious of how fit she was. The final blow to Ruby's defenses was the loose ponytail that she wore, as the alabaster white hair bounced with each step, the icy blue eyes staring at the imaginary path as she jogged down the park. Who knew that Weiss also jogged in the same park Ruby jogs in? She had been doing this for more than a few years now and this was the very first time she saw Weiss here. But it was a pleasant surprise, so much so that Ruby almost ran straight into a tree. And by almost, it meant Ruby did ran straight into the tree.

But she didn't care. Weiss was just too captivating and now Ruby **needed** to snap a picture. Of course she could ran up to Weiss and ask for her a picture, but with all the awkwardness in the world, she had come up with the best plan. Taking out her phone and placing the headphones snug around her neck, Ruby chased after Weiss and kept her distance to capture the best picture of the Ice Queen.

Weiss took a very short break to drink water. She walked over to the hotdog stand and purchased one, while Ruby hid behind one of the park benches. Everything was going great, from her angle, she can capture Weiss drinking from the water bottle as a few droplets drip down from her mouth all the way to her neck, as Weiss breathe deeply between each drink. Raising her phone and holding it steady, all Ruby needed was to click capture and she would have the best picture she could ever have in her collection.

A dog and her owner were also strolling in the park as the owner let her dog run around freely for its needed freedom and started to chase a flock of pigeons. The dog pounced, ready to catch the bird between its teeth, but luckily, the pigeons escaped unscathed as they flew from the ground up. . .

* * *

. . . And directly in front of the camera's field of view, at the exact moment Ruby snapped the picture. Ruby couldn't help but hissed in annoyance as she took a look at the captured picture, which completely covered the screen with flying pigeons, hiding Weiss with their feathers and wings. By the time Ruby tried to take another picture, Weiss was already on her path again, jogging efficiently. Ruby sighed to herself and deleted the picture and chased after Weiss again.

Moving towards the playground area of the park, Weiss had a big smile on her face as she passed by a couple of kids playing soccer. While she doesn't know how to play like Ruby or Yang, she adores children and their puffy cute cheeks that makes her want to squeal. So she decided to slow down to have more time to observe their innocence and play with their friends. One of the little girls who were playing fell on the grass, clutching her knees. Weiss immediately jogged towards the little girl and helped her up. The little girl was about to cry but Weiss did her best to cheer her up and offered her ice cream if she promised to smile and not cry anymore. The little girl nodded and thanked Weiss, making Weiss' heart soar high like birds in the sky, of course, it also meant having to treat the other kids for ice cream, but as long as she can make them smile, it would be worth it. The kids were grateful for her help that they even offered to teach her how to play, after trying to invite her to join. One of the kids, a boy, picked up the soccer ball and demonstrated how to properly kick the ball. Weiss did her best to emulate it and managed to kick the ball hard. . .

* * *

. . . Which then flew behind a tree and hitting Ruby square in the face, with her phone capturing the final moments before the pain. Weiss and the kids didn't notice Ruby, who lay on the grass as the ball bounced back towards the group, giving Weiss another try, in which she succeeded. Ruby decided that that was a perfect time to take a break, and nurse her sore forehead. After playing for a little bit and keeping her promise of free ice cream for the kids, Weiss bid them goodbye and continued her jogging.

Ruby then decided that following Weiss from behind was a bad idea as if the world's trying to prevent her from snapping the picture. Ruby came up with the brilliant plan of taking a different route by sprinting and to wait in the bushes to snap Weiss as she passes by. Ruby couldn't help but grin at the foolproof plan as she hid behind one of the short bushes, as Weiss came closer and closer, her eyes closed. Ruby looked around and noticed that no one would be able to stop her, no birds in sight nor any random soccer balls that would hit her in the face. All she needed now was just to wait until Weiss jogs in front of her camera, just beneath two trees and the crystal blue sky behind her. Weiss was merely just a few steps away, as Ruby grins harder, her fingers trembling in anticipation. . .

* * *

. . . Until Yang suddenly pulled Ruby for a hug, surprising her at the exact time Weiss was passing by. Ruby wanted to strangle Yang immediately but decided not to, for one, Yang cannot find out that she was tailing Weiss, that would be more ammunition for her big dumb sister to tease her and Weiss. And secondly, there was a witness if she did commit murder, as Blake sat on the grass, reading a book as a bunch of finger food lay on the blanket on the ground. Yang and Blake were having a picnic. Yang invited Ruby to join, with Blake waving her hand at her, smiling softly. But Ruby had no time for picnic, she instantly looked back on the path and Weiss was nowhere to be found. She sighed and kindly declined the offer and walked away, wishing the two to have a great time.

* * *

"Darn it, if Yang hadn't decided that today was the best day to have a picnic with Blake, I could've taken that picture. . ." Ruby grumbled as she sat on one of the benches, clutching her now dirty phone, as a couple of leaves from the bush stuck on the back of the case. It was already late in the morning, Weiss had probably left so the moment was ruined. And yet she couldn't blame Yang or whatever happened earlier. Ruby opened up the gallery app and took a look at her collection, smiling softly at the prettiest pictures she took back then. She sighed, wishing that she had a picture of Weiss behind the beautiful backgrounds she saw. Ruby leaned back on the bench when a pair of hands covered her eyes, as she hear a soft giggle from the stranger.

"Guess who?" The stranger spoke with an obvious forced voice, intending for Ruby to not easily identify her. Ruby pressed her own hands on the ones that cover her eyes, feeling the soft yet cold skin.

Ruby thought that it was either Blake or Yang, seeing as they were in the park earlier, "Ha ha, very funny Yang, you can take your hands off now, or else Blake will get jealous." Ruby teased, laughing softly as the hands move away from her eyes as she turned in her seat, her face flushing red immediately when she saw a pair of icy blue eyes staring at her with a smirk.

"Really? Are my hands similar to Yang's that you couldn't guess? And what did you mean by Blake getting jealous, is she here?" Weiss looked at her, placing her hands on her hips, her face moist with sweat from jogging.

"I-I didn't mean to say that, your hands are softer than Yang, er, I mean, I saw them earlier having a picnic so that's why I thought it was her. . . You're not upset, are you?" Ruby fumbled with her words, as she moved to give Weiss a space to seat beside her, offering her a fresh clean towel.

Weiss took the towel and gently dabbed it on her face, wiping the sweat off, "Thanks, and no, you're okay. For now." Weiss teased, smirking at Ruby, "I didn't know you jogged here too. If I knew, I would have invited you as a jog partner."

Ruby blushed and nodded, "Y-yeah, I jog here when I'm free or when I feel like it. And I would love to join you. As your jog partner." Weiss giggled softly, looking at the blue sky above them.

"Sounds like a plan." Weiss smiled at her, her blue eyes twinkling, making Ruby blushed even harder, but thankfully she looked away, or else, get Weiss to ask about why her face is red. Weiss' cellphone let out a short tune, as Weiss opened it to see that Raven was looking for her. But it was enough for Ruby to gain interests. So without any hesitation, she quickly thought up of the most innocent excuse she could think of, "Hey Ruby, my sister was asking where I am, and she needed proof. . . Do you mind if we take a picture together?" Ruby's mouth was agape.

"Y-you mean, taking a selfie right now?"

"Yes, I need to show it to Winter. . . Please?" Ruby had nothing to lose, it was a win for the two of them, she could finally have another picture of Weiss and Weiss gets her 'proof'.

"Y-yeah sure, no problem, Weiss, that's what best friends are for." Ruby moved closer to Weiss and put on her smile, but the proximity between them made Ruby blushed harder, the feeling of Weiss' shoulder was enough to send her heart flying. Weiss switched on the camera app and held the phone sideways, pressing her shoulder close to Ruby, ready to capture.

Weiss then looked back at Ruby, motioning to hand Ruby the phone. Ruby took the phone and held it for Weiss, until she gets distracted by what Weiss did. Weiss took off a black scrunchie that held the loose ponytail, letting her long white her drape over her shoulders, ending in slight waves, as she kindly took back the phone to snap the picture and flashed a quick smile, "Smile Ruby!"

After taking the picture, Weiss checked how the picture looked and smiled at how she looked, noticing that Ruby was not looking at the camera, her mouth shaped like an "O" and her face flushed red. It was also enough to make Weiss blush as she closed the phone, "O-O-On second thought, I'll just explain it to Winter. . . I'm sure she'll understand. . . G-Great picture though. . ."

". . . Send it to me as well." Weiss simply nodded and sent the picture to Ruby's email, blushing a bit harder.

"I-I'm feeling a bit tired, want to grab some coffee?" Weiss offered, which Ruby accepted graciously, just to get out of the awkward situation they are in. Weiss giggled and walked close with Ruby, just happy to be with her company.

Ruby couldn't help but feel better and resumed to ramble any topic that came to mind, making Weiss giggle and laugh throughout the day. '_**Jogging today was the best idea ever.**_'

"Hey Ruby, why is there an indent of a soccer ball on your forehead?"

"I-it's complicated. . ."

* * *

**I hope that it didn't sounded lazy, but it was just a random idea so yay. Hope you guys enjoy. Queen Fayne out!**


End file.
